ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
3 Digimon Station of Awakening
A red Dragon is floating the Abyss Shoutmon: I've been having this weird thought lately. Like, is any of this is real? Or not Simple and Clean :Your giving me, too many things :lately, your all I need, you smiled at me :and said (and said, and said, and said) :Don't get me wrong I love you, :but does that mean I have to lead, you farther, :when we are older you will understand :what I meant when I said :No, I don't think life is quite that simple. :When you walk away, :you don't hear me say :please, oh baby, don't go, :simple and clean :is the way that your :making me feel tonight, :it's hard to let it go. :Hold me, :whatever lies beyond this morning :is a little later on, :regardless of warnings, :the future doesn't scare me at all, :nothing's like before. Gumdramon found himself in a Station of Awakening Voice: So much to do Gumdramon: Huh? Tagiru, is that you? Voice: so little time... Gumdramon: What does that mean? Voice: Don't be afraid. Gumdramon: How come? I'm brave enough, I guess. Voice: The Door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? Gumdramon: Well... Alright. He walk forward and then three pedestal with Weapon has appeared Gumdramon: What the? Mysterious Voice: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well. Gumdramon: I have to choose a weapon? Alright.... I go with the staff one. He jump and look at the staff Voice: The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek? Gumdramon: Yes! Then he's staff has disappeared Voice: You're path has set. Now what will you give to your friends? Gumdramon: My friends? Hmm.... I start with the Sword. He jump the pedestal and look at the Sword Voice: The Power of Warrior. Invisible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give this to your friends? Gumdramon: Of course. It's for the King. Then the Sword has disappeared Voice: You've chosen the power of mystic. You've given the power of a Warrior to you're friends. Is this the form you seek? Gumdramon: Yes. And then the floor is Shaking and it's breaking apart and he's floating to another Station of Awakened and then he's staff appeared Mysterious Voice: You've gained the power to fight. Gumdramon: I really like this Staff. And then a Black Creatures appeared Gumdramon: Huh? What are they? They don't look like a Digimon. Mysterious Voice: There will be times, you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. Gumdramon: Time to fight. He is fighting them and a dark creature is behind him Mysterious Voice: Behind you! Gumdramon is attacking them and the floor turned dark and he got sucked in Meanwhile Damemon has appeared in a Station of Awakening and then a 2 Shield has appeared on his hands Voice: A Friend give you a Power of Guardian. Damemon: What? Who? He saw a Door Damemon: Is that a door? He tried to open it and it doesn't work Damemon: Strange. I cannot get it open. And then he saw a Chest, he opened it and it was a Potion and saw a Barrel and a Crate he left it, Push it and destroy it and then the Door has been opened and he walk to the light and he's in the Digital World Damemon: I'm back in the Digital World. Mysterious Voice: Hold on. The door won't open yet. Don't, tell more about yourself and your friends. He saw Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Cutemon Ballistamon: What are you and your friends so afraid of? Damemon: Being Different is not Good. Ballistamon: Being Different? This one is so bad? Cutemon: What's most important to you and your Friends? Damemon: Friendship. Cutemon: Is Friendship such a big deal!? Dorulumon: What do you and your friends want outta life? Damemon: To be Strong like the Strongest Digimon. Dorulumon: To be Strong, huh? Voice: You're afraid of being different. You want to have Friendship. You want to be Strong. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. Damemon: Okay. I hope is good. Voice: The Day you will open the Door is both far off and very near. Meanwhile Shoutmon is in a Station of Awakening and Then Black Creatures appeared Shoutmon: What the!? Then a Sword has appeared on his hand Shoutmon: Huh? Well.... I guess I use this to fight. Come on, you guys! He is fighting them with his Dream Sword and he defeated them Shoutmon: Oh Yeah! I won! And then he saw a Light Shoutmon: What is that light? He step on it and then the beam of light is making a Platform Shoutmon: Whoa! I wonder where it leads to. He walk across the Platform and he's in another Station of Awakened and saw a light Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. Then Gumdramon and Damemon has appeared Shoutmon: Gumdramon? Damemon? What are you doing here? Gumdramon: I don't know, your Majesty. I don't know how we got here. Damemon: This is not good, everyone. They are looking at they're shadow and then it has rise up Voice: But don't be afraid. And don't forget... Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is going to run away to the stair and then it's gone, so they has no choice but to fight their shadow Shoutmon: Well, if we're gonna fight them. Let's fight! Both: Yeah! They are fighting their shadows and then their shadows been Defeated, but then their weapons has disappeared Shoutmon: Huh? Gumdramon: My Weapon! Damemon: Is gone! No good! They fall down and they cannot break free from the Darkness and then their shadow is going to collapse with them Voice: But don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest Weapon of all. So don't forget. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is too late to break free Mysterious Voice: You are the one's who will open the door. Category:Transcripts